The Unbreakable Bond
by Everlasting Color
Summary: Stormkit and Bluekit have always hated eachother, but what if one day they find out that they're best friends? The two besties are followed by a prophecy that's even more adventurous than the power of three. Do they make it throught their dramatic life with toms and prophecies? Find out in The Unbreakable Bond! BTW, I'll edit the cover art eventually.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader,**

Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy,**

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom

**Medicine Cat,**

Jayfeather- Blind gray tabby tom

**Warriors,**

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- Fluffy white tom

Brightheart- Half-faced white she-cat with ginger patches

Ivypool- White she-cat with silver tabby stripes

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Millie- Gray tabby she-cat

Brackenfur- Golden tabby tom

Thornclaw- Golden tabby tom

Leafheart- Dark brown tom with gray spots

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- Gray and white she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap- Reddish tom

**Queens,**

Briarfur- tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with small pale golden flecks (Mother to Bluekit and Nightkit)

Applepool- Reddish tabby she-cat (Mother to Flowerkit, Stormkit, Flamekit, Yellowkit, Pinekit)

**Elders,**

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Ferncloud- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Kits,**

Bluekit- Pale blue-gray she-kit with dark gray tabby patches and icy, pale blue eyes

Stormkit- Dark silver she-kit with stormy, kaleidoscopic eyes

Flowerkit- Tortoiseshell she-kit

Pinekit- Light brown tabby tom with black stripes

Yellowkit- Fluffy black tom with white paws

Flamekit- Pale, red-tinged tortoiseshell tom

**A/N:**

**I'm too lazy to do the other Clans, so enjoy this Clan! I ditched the apprentices (Allegiances are hard work, peepzos!) and a lot of other cats, so DEAL WITH IT! Na, not really, but please enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, readers! I'm just gonna shout out that this book is made not only by me, but by my best friend, Stormrunner! We're doing every other chapter, and so this is mine. Enjoy, my little cookies!**

**Bluekit and Stormkit: Dianacutie99 and Stormrunner don't own any of the characters except the ones that they created!**

**You got that one right, girls.**

**Stormrunner: Just so you know, Dianacutie99 will be doing chapters with Bluekit and I will do my chapters with Stormkit. (On her chapters... Well, you are up for long, and I mean long Author's notes. Remember I warned you...)**

**Both Stormrunner and I: Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Stormkit: Hope you like it! Because you are up for a lot.**

**Bluekit: Yeah, there's a lot in store.**

**Stormrunner: Yeah, oh and watch out for Stormkit she's a trouble maker,**

**Stormkit: What!**

**Stormrunner: You said it, I didn't!**

**Adios, my little cookies!**

Chapter 1

"Bluekit, open your eyes already! Briarfur says that once you do, we can meet the others!" Nightkit whined.

"Give your sister more time. You were quite early," Briarfur cooed.

_No, but I want to open them _now_!_ Bluekit thought. She winced at the bright light that came into view immediately. She looked at her mother, whose fur was glossy. She was tortoiseshell-and-black, but she had pale gold flecks that looked like the sunlight drifting through the bramble ceiling of the nursery.

Then she looked to her sister. Nightkit was in the shadows, but it was easy to see that she was pitch black, no extra markings. Her hazel eyes looked Bluekit in the eyes happily.

"Briarfur, they're open! Her eyes are open!" She shrieked happily.

"Excellent!" Replied their mother.

"What color are they?" Asked Bluekit curiously. "Yours are... Wow, they're really dark amber!" She added, looking her mother in the eyes.

"Your eyes are very light blue... Startling, even!" Briarfur laughed happily.

"What do they look like? You said you'd tell me, like you did Nightkit! But you said that hers were brown, like the darkest tree... They look more green than that!" Bluekit meowed.

"Ah..." Briarfur's eyes shifted to her right, obviously meaning that she was thinking. "They look like two pools of ice, slightly melted by the beginning of Greenleaf," Came the result.

"Cool!" Both she-kits chorused in awe.

"Briarfur, if you said my eyes are brown, and Bluekit says that they're hazel, what color are they?" Nightkit asked.

"Oh! I guess they must've changed over the two days," Briarfur noticed.

Bluekit was confused at the thought. Eyes that change color? She hoped that hers never changed color. They sounded pretty. Very light blue... Cool! Nightkit bounded into an area that let sunlight shine through. Bluekit screwed up her eyes, and could barely see that there was a copper tabby pattern on her sister's fur. That was amazing!

"Briarfur, how many other kits are there?" Asked Bluekit.

Briarfur paused for a little, thinking.

"I believe there are... Five," She finally meowed.

"Cool! Can we meet them now?" Nightkit bounced on her paws, excited.

"Yes, once their youngest opens her eyes,"

* * *

After a while, a kind voice sounded.

"Briarfur, Flowerkit has opened her eyes and would like to meet your kits. Are they ready?" It asked.

The voice obviously belonged to a she-cat. Bluekit heaved herself over the borders of the nest to see a dark red tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes. She must've been Applepool! Applepool swept her amber gaze across Bluekit as Nightkit popped up next to her.

"I'll take that as a yes," She murmured.

"ThunderClan, raid RiverClan camp!" Squeaked a pale silver she-kit.

She jumped into Bluekit's nest, and leapt on Bluekit.

"Ack!" Mewled Bluekit.

She did not like this kit. Bluekit attempted to throw her off, but the silver kit didn't fall.

"You're so skinny! Skin and bones! No wonder; You eat fish!" Commented the annoying she-kit.

"Get off of me! I don't want to be attacked! I don't even know your name!" Bluekit squealed frantically, trying to get out from under the ball of fur.

"Oh! I'm Stormkit. Who're you?" Came the reply.

Stormkit didn't budge.

"Stormkit, stop squishing that innocent little cat! Have you no manners?" Scolded the voice of Applepool.

_Thank goodness,_ Thought Bluekit. She was having a hard time breathing. Stormkit slowly got off of Bluekit (Thankfully, or she would've suffocated!), and tried to play with Nightkit, who easily agreed to play.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't want to play-fight?" Bluekit whispered into her mother's ear.

"We can ask Jayfeather if he needs anycat to assist him with herb sorting," Briarfur whispered back. "Besides, you're not the only one. There are plenty of others who don't like fighting,"

Bluekit knew immediately that her mother had lied. Look at all the others! They enjoyed play-fighting, it was quite obvious.

"Can't we ask Jayfeather now?" Bluekit asked quietly.

"Ah, I suppose it can't hurt,"

* * *

"So... Here because Bluekit doesn't like to fight with the other kits?" Asked the medicine cat immediately.

_How did you know?_ Thought Bluekit, but she waited for her mother to speak before she did.

"I hate it when you do that," Briarfur grumbled. "And yes, Bluekit would like to help you sort herbs or learn them, or just whatever,"

"Wonderful. I really could use a helper," Croaked Jayfeather.

The old tabby shifted his weight and padded lightly towards Bluekit. She couldn't help but wonder if he really could see; His blue eyes fixed on Bluekit as if he saw every move she made, from her chest heaving to her eyes widening in curiosity.

"So, shall be begin?"

Jayfeather's voice brought Bluekit back to reality. She hadn't noticed that her mother had walked away. Most likely to keep an eye on Nightkit.

"Uh... Sure?" Bluekit cocked her head to the right so she could see the stash of herbs in the back.

"Excellent! So, to begin, This fluffy leaf here is called Catmint," Jayfeather placed his paw on a small green leaf. "Catmint is used for Greencough and Whitecough. We're running low on it, which isn't a good thing; It's almost leaf-bare, Greencough season,"

"This is called Dock," Jayfeather had moved onto a different strong-smelling leaf. "It's used for soothing sore pads and scratches. It's similar to Sorrel,"

And Jayfeather introduced Bluekit to all of the herbs. She found it odd to find that she was really interested into it. _That's it,_ She thought. _I'm gonna be a medicine cat!_

"And Chamomile is used for soothing a stressed mind. It's also a traveling herb..."


	3. Chapter II

**Author's note:**

**Stormrunner: Hi readers (Boys and Girls)! Nice to see you guys again-**

**Stormkit: *Yawning* What are you yapping about! Don't you see that I'm trying to take a nap! Oh and in this Chapter it may seem like it but I-**

**Bluekit: Stormkit, Shhh!**

**Stormkit: Why?**

**Bluekit: *Points at me*: That's why,**

**Stormrunner: *I get very angry, so you are in for a long Author's note*: BE QUIET YOU ARE RUINING THE CHAPTER YOU LITTLE SNEAK! And You already took a nap! Ahem... As I was saying I have finally finished Chapter 2 which took me a few days but this kit over here kept saying that it took years to finish and so it took me a bit longer than I wanted, *Glares at Stormkit***

**Stormkit: WHAT?! It was your own fault!**

**Bluekit: Be quiet Stormkit! If you keep going on like this, it will take longer to finish the Author's note and it'll maybe be longer than the chapter!**

**Dianacutie99: Uh oh...**

**Stormkit: Well, if you want it that way, why don't you just tape my mouth closed then!**

**Bluekit: *Holds a roll of Duck-tape* That could be arranged..**.

**Stormkit: Don't you DARE!**

***Me and Dianacutie99 start to giggle and, Bluekit runs away in terror because Stormkit started to do a death glare that Dianacutie99 taught her, I start to glare at her***

**Stormkit: And that's how you deal with her,**

**Both of us: Right...**

**Stormrunner: Uh... Well, while you enjoy Chapter 2, Dianacutie99 and me take care of these two fur balls...**

**Stormkit & Bluekit: What did you just call Us!**

**Stormrunner: I called you fur balls, *Closes a magical door in their faces and I liked it very much!,* Bye now!**

***Stormkit somehow opens the door with her paws* **

**Stormkit: You better enjoy it! This is my Chapter!**

**Stormrunner: Why you little eavesdropper! Go away and let me finish...**

**Stormkit: *Sticks out her tongue*: Make me!**

**Stormrunner: Fine you want the bad guy? THEN I'LL BE THE BAD GUY!**

**Stormkit: I shouldn't have done that...**

**Dianacutie: Yeh, you just mad her explode, Good luck!**

**Stormkit: Why?**

**Stormrunner: I'll show YOU WHY!**

***I chase Stormkit around the room with a sword on fire and a giant ax, And Stormkit runs in terror because I am very scary when I am mad while holding deadly weopons, just ask Dianacutie99!***

**Dianacutie99: Uh... Well, see you later! If Stormkit survives this...**

**Stormkit: AHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Stormrunner: COMEBACK here you RUFFIAN!**

***Dianacutie slams the invisible wall down so you can see me chasing Stormkit, but you can't hear us anymore,***

**Dianacutie and Bluekit: That's better... Much, much better!**

Chapter II

Stormkit sat down, her fluffy tail swishing around with the cool, refreshing, winds. She felt weird, just the day before, she had the weirdest dream ever. She saw a tom, and he had a crooked mouth, and a she-cat with blue-grey fur. She couldn't take in much of the strange to and she-cat. The tom told her that, something was going to happen to her, the she-cat told her she was destined for greatness. She was scared, her whole little body started to shake. She shook her head, twice to get her mind off of it. It worked. "Stormkit! Come and play!" Her older brother Pinekit wailed sadly from far away.

Stormkit hesitated to move. Her mind told her to stay where she was, or to go deeper into the forest. She chose thought two. She felt her voice caught in her throat while trying to answer Pinekit before she ran off. Without another moments hesitation, she ran, she ran deeper into the forest. She didn't even notice where she was going or the scent marker she passed. Stormkit sat down, and took in deep breaths. She looked around, there weren't many trees, and it smelled a lot like fish, she looked around, and flexed her paws. They hurt from running. "Who are you?" A voice asked curiously form behind a bush.

She whirled around, her paws shook. Out of nowhere a light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes stared at her with his dark green eyes, he smelled of Riverclan. " What is a Thunderclan kit out here with no one to watch her?" The tom asked, "Do you know that you are on Riverclan territory?"

"...No, I didn't, sorry..." Stormkit murmured softly, "Do you know the way back to Thunderclan camp?"

He nodded, "My name is Cloudpaw by the way, and this is my first time out as an apprentice," He puffed out his chest proudly.

"My name is Stormkit..." She smiled, her mouth twitching at this strange tom apprentice, "And, this is my first time out too!"

He smiled back his mouth twitching too, she was starting to like this tom only a bit, he seemed pretty nice. She wasn't really sure, maybe he was only being nice because she was a kit? She then smiled. "Maybe we can meet each other again some time,.. Because uh..." Stormkit started.

"Sure, I'd like that."

She smiled again, as the Cloudpaw pointed his paw in one direction. She nodded her head in gratitude, and ran back. Her heart beating very fast. Once she got back. She was soon facing very angry Applepool.

* * *

"Where have you been!" Applepool growled, her eyes sparking with anger. Darkcloud (Her father) shared the same anger as her mother.

Stormkit lowered her head in disappointment, Applepool sighed, "Oh, at least you are safe. Go, go play with the others..." She said, turning her head away as she started to talk with Briarfur, clearly ashamed of Stormkit.

She ran out of the nursery. Bluekit stared at her as she walked out. "Where were you?" She asked, her tone full of curiosity, her eyes bursting with excitement, but it was also showing that she wasn't worried about her at all, while she was gone.

Stormkit walked over to a quiet place, motioning Bluekit to follow. "So?" Bluekit asked once the got to a quiet spot.

"I was at Riverclan territory-"

"YOU WERE AT RIVERCLAN TERRITORY!" Bluekit yelped, Stormkit had to put her paw on her mouth.

"Shhh! Yes I was! and, I met a tom apprentice named Cloudpaw and he helped me back to camp." She finished, glaring at Bluekit

Bluekit smiled, Stormkit felt uneasy, and very uncomfortable. She instantly walked away, her eyes shadowed. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Stormkit, want to play now?" Pinekit asked pleadingly, his eyes flickering with longing as he finally catches up with his sister.

She rolled her storm colored eyes, "Sure, why not?"

They played with a moss ball, they were having fun. But not for long. "What are you doing!" A grumpy voice growled.

They turned around startled, they saw a large grumpy tabby tom. "So, what are you doing?" He asked again.

"Uh, we were just… Um... Playing with a moss ball?" Stormkit stammered.

"I meant when you suddenly went, I don't know, missing... I knew it!" Jayfeather spat, glaring at Stormkit.

_Uh oh. I'm dead_, She thought, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yes, you certainly are! Allow me to tell Bramblestar about this!" Jayfeather meowed crossly, even his eyes crossed downward, scaring the fur off of Stormkit.

It was as if he read her mind. "But… Uh, I…" Stormkit was at a loss of words. She was speechless.

"Yes, I know exactly what happened!" Jayfeather snarled.

"How do you know?" Stormkit asked, startled.

"You mean, you don't know?" Jayfeather seemed startled, too.

"Don't know what?" Stormkit asked curiously.

She was bouncing on her toes, excited to hear the news. She heard that Dovewing could hear everything, and that Lionblaze could fight anycat and win, but did Jayfeather have a power, too? Jayfeather stared at her, his eyes staring into her mind. "Stormkit! Pinekit! Come over here!" Nightkit's voice rang through Stormkit's ears.

"Coming!" Stormkit meowed back, sudden relief flowed through her veins.

She nodded to Jayfeather and scurried away, Pinekit at her tail. "Get off of me!" A voice cried, muffled by Pinekit's fur.

"I'm so sorry Fernpaw!" Stormkit said, helping her brother off.

The light grey tom stared at her, his eyes dark, "It's alright," He glared at Pinekit, "Just don't let it happen again..."

"Okay..." Pinekit replied.

Fernpaw glared at them as they made their way to Nightkit. Even when Stormkit looked back, he was still watching.

* * *

Stormkit sat down on a large, smooth rock, that was at the edge of the camp, and stared blankly at Bluekit. Bluekit kept jumping up and down and kept saying that she was going to be the best medicine cat ever known to Thunderclan. Stormkit didn't entirely agree though. She thought that Bluekit would make a great warrior with herself, and she also didn't agree because she knew that Bluekit wanted to fall in love, how was she gonna change her mind. Stormkit didn't know either, she just listened to what her mind told her and what it showed her. She didn't doubt it, not one bit. Suddenly, she felt a sudden blow in the wind. "What?" She whispered, her whirling with thoughts.

"Huh? Are you alright Stormkit?" Then, a flicker of scenes flickered inside her mind. Trees crashing, the dens destroyed, and everyone in clan had to move to a higher place, watching the camp being destroyed. She shook her head twice make sure she was really seeing this in her head.

"Storm, flood ... A-a Flood and a storm are coming soon," She said not knowing why, but she did say it loud enough so only Bluekit could hear.

Bluekit stared at her, and burst out laughing, "Stormkit, haha, there is no storm or flood coming, there is only one cloud in the sky." She replied, trying to hold in her laughter.

Stormkit glared at her friend. And walked away, her pelt bristling with fury. How could Bluekit not believe her, I mean she did tell her that she was going to fall and hurt her back awhile ago, and she did! "Stormkit?" She turned to see her younger brother Yellowkit.

"What!?" She growled angrily.

Yellowkit stared at her, shocked and surprised that Stormkit growled at him, she then realized her mistake, "I'm sorry Yellowkit, I"m just letting off some steam..."

Yellowkit nodded as if he understood. "Hmmm, I just need a nap Yellowkit, I"ll play with you... Later," She sighed and went over into the nursery, she was ready for a real good nap.

* * *

"Stormkit..." A voice called.

She opened her stormy eyes, she wasn't in the nursery, she was in a forest, with pure sunlight. "Show yourself," Stormkit muttered.

Then, the blue-grey she-cat appeared before her again, "Care to tell me your name now?" She asked, her eyes easily showed half fear, and half calmness.

"My name is Bluestar, Leader before Firestar and Bramblestar," The cat replied in a low voice.

Stormkit cocked her head to one side, even though she smelled of Thunderclan, she was unsure to trust this cat. Then, she heard a rustle in the bush behind her. She spun around, a tom, with a crooked mouth stared at her. "Why am I here!" She meowed harshly.

The tom stared at her, "Nice to see you again too, and you are here again because-"

Bluestar glared at him, silencing him completely. "You are here for a reason Stormkit,"

"And that is..." Stormkit started, motioning for Bluestar to continue.

"To tell you of what you are capable of, Stormkit, you are not like any other cat. You are special, and so is Bluekit. Bluekit's power is yet to come. But you, have had your power ever since you were born."

Stormkit stared at Bluestar, "Go on..."

"Ahem, well... You can see far, you can see into the future, you can hear and understand things some warriors don't even know. You can tell with only one leaf falling, you can tell that something is going to happen, like a little bit ago, with only a light breeze in the wind. And some images in your head, you already knew that a storm and a flood is going to come. You will be amazing at battle statagy, easily outsmarting your enemies. You can go, run so fast, you can catch more prey for everyone to share, and you can walk where no cat has gone. When you sleep or you could somewhat faint, you can watch what happens when you are not there."

"I- I can really do that? And Bluekit can do the same?"

"Yes you can, but Bluekit's power is much different, but yours, has more power to it,"

"How?" Stormkit asked.

"Because yours will save the clan at any moment, Bluekit's power is like, well, should I tell her Crookedstar?"

Crookedstar nodded, "Bluekit has the power to easily outsmart any animal, like a fox or a badger. Bluekit can walk through dreams in day or night. She can determinate any plant or thing in the forest. She can read one's mind if she really tries. Between you and me, she might be better that even your own medicine cat, Jayfeather. She can hear miles and miles away, farther than the mountains. She can sneak up on anything, but you. She is very smart, and can help anyone in need. She can also learn any language, fox of bear. But it will take time. As I said before, your power is already here, Bluekit's power is not here, just yet."

Stormkit nodded in understanding. Suddenly, they began to blur, turning into shadows, and then to nothing more.

* * *

She opened her eyes, her face was hot and almost looked red. She looked around, her eyes blazing. "Are you alright Stormkit?"

"Y- yeah... Just a little shaken up..."

She got up, the new morning sun cooled her down. "Bluekit there's something I need to tell you..."

Bluekit stared at her, "And that is..."

Stormkit opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of her voice would not come. "Well?" Bluekit asked, her eyes opened up wide.

Instead of answering, she made something up, "Uh... Do you want to be a... warrior or a... A- Medicine cat?"

Bluekit glared at her angrily , "I want to be a Medicine cat of course, didn't you listen to me telling you about it earlier?" She replied harshly.

"Yeah..?"

"Then, why ask?" Bluekit rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Uh, I forgot cause I got hungry?" Stormkit said, regretting that she just lied to her friend, she didn't really forget what Bluekit had said that one time, but, to be honest, she was pretty hungry.

Bluekit stared at her, then nodded. Stormkit laid back down, should she tell Bluekit? Or should she wait till they are apprentices? Or even when they were warriors. Would Bluekit find out her powers before that, so Stormkit wouldn't need to go threw lots of explanations? She sighed in deeply, why did her life seem so... Hard? She thought for a moment. The next day she would pretend that nothing happened and that she would pretend to be that little fur ball that will always bother you. She sighed, she hated the idea, but if it meant that Bluekit wouldn't get suspicious. She would be all for it. But then again, she might just tell her, so she could get this big secret off of her small chest. She sighed again, yeah, she was going to try to tell her about it the next day. Stormkit sat down. Her eyes were clouded. Everyone was still asleep. She felt her face get hot. She looked over to Bluekit, her fur was puffing up and down smoothly with her deep breaths. While thinking she thought, might as well do something. She took a deep breath. "Hey Bluekit wanna play?" She nearly shouted into Bluekit's ears.

Bluekit jumped up. Clearly, she was very, very mad. Stormkit showed a fake smile. Either way, Stormkit couldn't blame her.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Stormrunner: Yes I know that Starclan would not just tell the whole story/their powers to Stormkit, but it makes you think. Why did Bluestar and Crookedstar tell her that? **

**Bluestar: Yes, why do you think we told Stormkit. **

**Crookedstar: You can try to guess, but the real reason will come soon.**

**Stormrunner: One more thing, Should Stormkit tell Bluekit or should she wait? Till next time, BYE!**!

**(And Dianacutie99 will most likely have her own opinion, so don't be surprised at how it goes)**

**Stormrunner: HEY! This is my Author's note!**

***Stormkit pops out of nowhere***

**Stormkit: Bye! *Closes magical door***

**Please Review!**

**Stormrunner: And one more thing, I will be taking requests on what you would like to happen in the upcoming chapters, I would like to know your ideas. Bye now, well... bye till the next chapter comes out.**


	4. Chapter III

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, my little cupcakes- er, cookies! It's Dianacutie99 again.**

**Bluekit: And the cast. And you co author/BFFL.**

**Shut up! This is my author's note, not Stormrunner's, not Stormkit's, and definitely not Bluekit's!**

**Bluekit: *snorts* Right...**

**Stormkit: Hey, girlfriend!**

**And Stormkit is supposed to be a replica of Stormrunner. Mostly.**

**Bluekit: Who died and made me your friend? *Stormkit looks hurt***

**Hey, hey, now, don't be hating on each other!**

**Stormrunner: Stormkit has a secret... Hehehehe...**

**Stormkit: No, I don't! *tries to use my glare on Stormrunner which never works on her even when I do it, so we both begin laughing out loud***

**Yes, you do. And you need to work on that glare! *laughs some more***

**Stormkit: Ah, I oughta- *Gets ready to attack to me***

***I shut the magical door on her, so claw marks appear on that instead of my two-leg skin***

**BTW, I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. Sue me. No, not litterally!**

Chapter III

Bluekit woke up to the usual annoying Stormkit yowl. Ever since she the day she kinda lost it when she asked Bluekit a stupid question, she started to act like a mouse-brain. Not that this was surprising- in Bluekit's eyes, Stormkit was always mouse-brained. From the first day they meet to that very moment. But, when ever Bluekit stared at Stormkit, her eyes were serious, and kinda sad and confused. Was she hiding something form her?

"Bluekit, let's play!" The silver she-cat shouted in Bluekit's ear.

"Agh, let me sleep!" Bluekit shouted back, but slowly got up.

She gave her back a few licks, licked her paw, and began to wash her face. Once done grooming herself, Bluekit walked to the usual Jayfeather's den, ignoring Stormkit's annoying pleas for play. Which happened every day, pretty much. Bluekit just tromped on her way to the medicine den. She was stopped by Ivypool walking to the nursery.

"What is it- Your not having kits, are you?" Bluekit asked frantically.

Ivypool laughed.

"I'm afraid that I am. You'd better stay with Jayfeather when I'm kitting, if you want to be a medicine cat one day," Claimed the silver-and-white queen.

Bluekit looked at her personal annoy-er's grandmother in disgust. Ivypool was too old for kits! But then again, Bluekit was quite young, herself, to even dream of being mates with a tom at the same time as being a medicine cat. Medicine cats don't take on mates! Bluekit heard Ivypool's voice, but it was warped. _I'm so old!_, it said sadly, _This may finish me off for good!_

"Nonsense, Ivypool! You're not too old for anything!" Bluekit exclaimed surprised.

Ivypool looked as though a mouse had woken up from the fresh kill pile and spoke to her. She then looked at Bluekit as though she were the talking mouse.

"How did you know?" Ivypool asked, startled as a rabbit.

"What do you mean?" Bluekit asked back confused.

"Before Ivypool could answer, Bluekit walked away. She was awfully confused about everything, but still decided to put that one thought aside. There wouldn't be more, would there?

* * *

"Hey Bluekit, I've been meaning to tell you that..." Stormkit started as she walked over to her.

"Well, uh... You're my friend and all, and-"

"Who said that I'm your friend?" Bluekit spat. "I thought it was quite obvious to everycat that we don't like each other!"

Stormkit looked hurt. Stormkit stared at Bluekit, her expression saying, Why can't you understand!

"Well, I was just going to say... You're sure you want to be a medicine cat?"

It was quite obvious that Stormkit was making something up, but Bluekit was quite irritated at what she came up with.

"Do you think I wouldn't make a good medicine cat?" She growled, digging her claws into the earth.

"No, that's not it! I-" Stormkit started, but then she whispered something.

Bluekit didn't want to hear it. She had left to Jayfeather's den, her tail lashing. _Why does she have to be so stupid and annoying? She obviously has poppy seeds for a brain,_ Thought Bluekit, ears pressed down onto her skull in irritation.

"Someone's angry," Jayfeather's voice brought Bluekit into the present. "What's wrong?"

Bluekit realized that she was giving out a strong anger-scent.

"Nothing," She sighed.

"Liar. You don't even need to speak; I can see it all. So Stormkit's doubting how well you could be as a medicine cat, and you think that she's hiding something?" He meowed.

"Not only that. She's as smart as a mouse, she thinks that I'm like her best friend!" Bluekit spat in great disgust.

"Now, now, don't be so angry!" Jayfeather snapped angrily, his expression darkened as if he knew what exactly was going on.

"How can I _not_ be?" Bluekit meowed crossly.

"Here, take some chamomile. You're obviously stressed, and I can't have my little helper be stressed," Jayfeather mewed gently.

Bluekit reluctantly accepted the small white flowers. Once eating them, she realized that maybe Stormkit wasn't all that mouse-brained. She immediately put that thought aside. Of course Stormkit was a mouse-brain, but that didn't take any effect on Bluekit! Then, her mind flew back to Stormkit. Stormkit looked as if she wanted to tell her something important, but... Why was she hiding it? Bluekit thought. Then, she whispered to herself, "Maybe it's time that I figured it out."

* * *

Bluekit was starting to stress again once the chamomile had worn off. She told everything to Jayfeather, but totally forgot to mention the odd meeting with Ivypool! She stopped and looked at her reflection in the drinking pool. A scrawny pale gray she-kit with darker gray tabby patches looked back, the sun hitting her fur to make it look blue. Even though Bluekit was beginning to eat prey now (and a lot of it, too), it all seemed to go to one big, empty void.

"Hey, Bluekit." Stormkit's voice shook Bluekit into reality.

"Go away, will you?" Bluekit grumbled back.

Stormkit stared at Bluekit, her eyes sad. Without another word. Stormkit bounded off, over to Flamekit. Bluekit glared back at Stormkit. She hated her.


	5. Chapter IV

**Author's note:**

**Stormrunner here! Nice to see you all again. Sorry about the flame thrower thing in Chapter III, I got kinda mad...**

**Stormkit: Yeah, CRAZY mad!**

**Yellowkit: More crazy than Jayfeather!**

**... Well nice to see you too... So I think you all know a bit about Fernpaw right? Good, he's a big creep. But he does play a role in the story so don't think to bad about him...**

**Pinekit: Well I do! He freaking scared me to death!**

**Flamekit: Keep it down!**

**Flowerkit: We are trying to go to sleep!**

**Well, it looks like you will have a treat today, Stormkit's silblings are here...**

**Dianacutie99: Well, good thing Bluekit only has one sibling.**

**The kits: HEY!**

**BE QUIET!**

**Everyone there: Okay...**

**Flamekit: Lets Dance!**

***Everyone dances gangnam style except me, and Stormkit puts on a weird clown hat.***

**Bye!**

**Stormkit: That was short...**

**What do you expect! We're in school again remember? Or at least me and Dianacutie are...**

**Stormkit: Pa- lease, you need to make it longer! And-**

**Fine, *I grab my flame thrower and turn it on,*. I'll... MAKE IT LONGER!**

***I chase her around with a dangerous weapon, a Flame thrower* :) :) :)**

**Well, while I chase her and try burn her tail, you read chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Dianacutie99: Uh... Don't worry, this is normal...**

***Party goes on... Oh Yeah!***

**And sorry if the chapter is too short, I am really busy...**

Chapter IV

The scent of freshly fallen piles of white, powdery, flakes that dripped down from the endless cloudy skies filled Stormkit's nose. The noise of branches streamed through her fluffy ears. Sighing, she slowly got up. Her tail drooped down sadly. She was still hurt when Bluekit exploded in front of her. It wasn't her fault that she had to make something up! She was being stupid, she shouldn't have made something up... But Bluekit forced her to. When she made Stormkit feel uneasy. A growl soon left her belly, she was hungry. Quietly, she raced to the fresh pile. The smell of rabbits filled her nose, and mad her mouth water, she opened her mouth for a bite. "Hey! What are you doing!" A voice crackled.

Stormkit instantly whirled around. And saw Vinepaw, Dawnpaw, Fernpaw, and Hazelpaw. Icecloud's kits. "What did I do wrong!" Stormkit asked, already irritated.

Vinepaw stared at her with his dark amber eyes, "Those are for the elders, Stormkit, it is leaf-fall"

Stormkit looked back at the rabbit. It looked so tasty.

"Fine," She growled angrily.

She walked away. Her pelt bristling in fury. Stormkit sighed, she was so tired. Her head began to spin. Her heart pounding out from her chest. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, and the camp seemed to vanish completely.

* * *

"W- where am I?" Stormkit asked frantically.

"Calm down, Stormkit, you are in StarClan," Murmured a soft voice.

"What? But I'm not dead!" Stormkit meowed In sarcasm, knowing that it was the old leader.

She turned to see Bluestar, whose gray fur looked blue in reflection of the cloud-less sky. _What a crazy former leader. Can't she ever stop making me appear here?_ Stormkit thought harshly. "Then, why am I here?"

Bluestar stared at her with her sharp eyes, "You are here because it's time to tell Bluekit her powers,"

Stormkit glared at the former leader, was she crazy or what? Why should she tell Bluekit anyways? Bluekit has been mean, and selfish to her for a whole moon! Stormkit was tired of Bluekit and felt like that, she shouldn't even try to be friends with her any more. "You need to tell Bluekit about her powers tonight," Bluestar replied sharply, her eyes flickering.

Stormkit rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "Oh, so I'll just wake up and say, 'Hey Bluekit, the former leader told me that she says that you have powers!' Yeah right! Like she's gonna believe me! She is just untrustworthy and why am I even a part of this, this mess! I just want a normal life without you trying to make it complicated! I am not gonna speak with Bluekit cause she is just MEAN! And that is that!" Stormkit screamed in rage.

Bluestar looked at Stormkit, surprised by her sudden fury. "Well, I don't care if you hate her," Bluestar fumed, "You just need to!"

"And why should I!"

Bluestar glared at Stormkit and sighed, "I know what it feels like to be mad, I was mad at my sister Snowfur, when she... We'll just not get into that... Let's just say that she made me very mad and she ended up well..."

"And she died, the end! I already know that!"

"H- how did you know that?" The former leader looked surprised.

"Well, you just told me!"

"No I didn't"

"B- but..." Oh yeah! She thought her powers. Before Stormkit could object or say anything else, the dull scene faded into complete darkness.

Bluestar's pale eyes were still staring at the Stormkit, she could still she it. She said something, something that she couldn't catch. Stormkit tried to yell back, but, it was too late. The strange visit was already over.

* * *

Stormkit awoke to a startling gaze of light. It felt warm and made her feel good on her silvery pelt. "Well might as well,"

"Might as well what?"

Stormkit turned to see Bluekit, "Well..." Quickly she told Bluekit everything, blurting out every single detail.

Bluekit burst out laughing, "Yeah right! I don't have powers! Hehehe, you mouse-brain!"

That's when Stormkit lost it, "Why, you no good cat! I HAVE TRIED TO BE FRIENDS AND TELL YOU VERY TRUE IMPORTANT THINGS, BUT NO! INSTEAD YOU LAUGH AT ME AND THINK THAT I AM A MOUSE-BRAIN! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR'RE THE MOUSE BRAIN!"

Stormkit stormed off, leaving Bluekit standing still, very surprised. Stormkit sighed, and walked into the forest quietly, sneaking around was a good talent of her's. After she came back, she could bring back prey. After all, it was one of her powers, and the older cats would be impressed. She nodded at the thought. And before she knew it. She was on Riverclan territory. Won't hurt if I see Cloudpaw again, maybe I'll just wait here and. She thought. But, she was already asleep. It had been a tough day.


End file.
